


The Big Bang

by Mandy (Useless_Hero)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heist, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Hero/pseuds/Mandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were living the dream. They had the world at the palm of their hands, following their own rules and taking what they wanted. However nothing last forever. Something went wrong... Someone said something they shouldn't and all fell apart. Everyone went their own ways, living on what they had left. Now a new opportunity arises and the crew is together again for their last and most grandious heist. Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

   When I woke up I couldn't remember anything. I was in this strange empty room. The only thing in there was the chair I was sitting on and the lights. Oh, the lights! Coming from all sides, blinding me and worsening the awful headache I had. I could feel a thick liquid running down the side of my face and knew exactly what it was. Blood. With that realisation all came back to me. The planning, the booze, the jewlery... It came in flashes, almost like a in montage, too quickly and overwhelming. However I still had no idea how I'd gotten there, wherever there was.

   My vision eventually adapted to my surroundings and things finally started making sense. Looking past the lights I could see myself and several bright spots reflected in a mirrored glass. I was locked up, with my hands handcuffed to a rather heavy and loud chair in a foreign police station . It may seem horrible, the end of the world for some, but it wasn't anything out of normal for me. However the situation developed in a way I had not foreseen. The same way it is happening now. Maybe if I had actually been arrested that time I wouldn't be in so much trouble. I could've escaped. They would have helped me.

   Or maybe not. Perhaps no matter what I did or didn't do I would still be here. I agreed to everything after all, there was not a moment where I felt forced to do what we planned out so carefully. Not in that time nor now. Apparentally I didn't learn anything. I just hope my lack of common sense doesn't lead to my death. I mean look where it got me. There's no way this is gonna end well. I can ony hope I survive this last heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm Mandy, just so you know. This is really short, but it's only the prologue, the actual story will be longer. Feedback would be helpful, so please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Callback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Let It Go - The Neighbourhood

The sky was cloudy and grey, but the few rays of sunlight that were able to shine through the bad weather made the cold bearable and gave the atmosphere a cozy feeling. You could hear the birds chirping and all in all it was a beautiful day. Really refreshing after a long summer. Victoria Summers might have stopped and appreciated that if she wasn't running late for her class. Embracing herself while holding the edges of her cream colored cardigan, trying to stop the heat from escaping, she listed mentally the classes she would be missing. If she didn't stopped for hot chocolate she could propably make it in time for her third class. That made her stop walking. Vicky knew very well that when that tradition is broken she just didn't fuction until lunch time. Prefering not to act like a zombie the young womam deicided it was for the best.

As she ordered it a buzzing could be her from her dark jeans pants. She pulled her phone from her pocket before sitting down on her usual spot at the old coffee shop while straighting her black long sleeved shirt. The screen light up showing five new messages. Not even bothering to unlocking it, knowing it wouldn't be important, Victoria stared at her own reflection in the now dark screen.

Her eyes were of a deep brown color, with deep dark circles under it to match, that went well with her sun kissed skin. A black dot halfway to her ear from her right eye was almost covered by her long hair, the unatural golden locks that went almost all the way to her waist clashed with its dark roots. As for her make up it was the usual foggy and messy look, nothing special or outstanding.

Hearing her name the girl waked from her day dreaming and headed for the balcony. Having one last look at her phone she left the shop with a hot cup of cocoa. Running again and sipping from time to time she made her way to her inicial destination: The Municipal College. In this small town it was a miracle they had such a big university, but it still lacked in the science department. Thankfully they had a decent psychology course.

Victoria crossed the grass field and sat at the guardrail. "So cold..." she thought to herself even though it was still the end of the summer. Of course she felt cold, anyone from the south hemisphere would feel could in Canada no matter the season, at least that was what the latin girl tought. The young woman was born in Brazil and even if she hasn't been there for some time the contrast of temperature pratically screamed at her every morning when getting out of bed. This was her second year there and the cold weather was getting old. She couldn't get tired of the snow though. Maybe because it didn't snow where she came from.

Lost in thought, she swayed her legs back and forth, hitting the wall with her wankles. Her birth was three weeks away should she buy a cake? Or just eat out at some fancy restaurant? God knows she has money for both but she didn't had enough of an appetite for so much in a day. She didn't need to spend it so quickly too. The cake would last for some time. Maybe baking brownies was the answer. Brownies wouldn't last as much, being one of her favorite treats. She didn't baked well too, but her mind had already settled on it. Buying pre-made brownie podwer just entered her to do list.

Her train of thoughts was suddenly cut by a loud whistle. Two men were standing on the sidewalk in front of a black bentley that she just generalized as a expensive black car. Both had sunglasses on, the first one was leaned on the front of the car and the other was standing straight beside the door to the back seat looking up at her, his right hand holding his left wrist looking somewhat like a butler ready to open the door for her.

Recognizing both immediatly Vicky went pale and stiff. Not moving a inch she just analyzed the men, and her surroundings for an escape. The one at the front was medium sized and corpulent, she remember his eyes to be a light green with some gold specks, his ginger hair was parted left and his sideburns connected to a well kept beard. Edward, more commonly called Ed, was using blue jeans,an T-shirt and a unbuttoned plaid shirt over it, like always, and the cold didn't seem to affect him. The other was taller and wore a gray button shirt under a leather jacket. Tattos covered his whole torso, although the only ones showing were the ones at his hand and neck. Reynolds had shaved his beard, thank god for that, but still kept a villany mustache with the side tips slightly curled. His eyes were a stormy grey and his messy hair was dark colored. They didn't move. She didn't move. Everything was silent and desert. She really hoped to be alive for her twenty nineth birthday,but oh well... What else could be done?

Finally approaching the men, the college student was received with smiles. Reynolds opened the door for her while Ed went for the drivers seat.

"Ladies first" said the smiling man with a mocking tone.

The seats were fake black leather and upon entering the car she was met with the smell of chips and whiskey. After moving the fur coat that was laying on the floor shamelessly the seated at the right side, the "gentlemen" following her and occuping the spot next to her.

"V" Edward voice came from the front.

"Ed" she said reconizing the man.

"Good to see you again " he said in an honest tone.

"Can't say the same" V said in an tired tone sighing."what do you want?"

"The same as always, my dear, your help" Reynolds replied taking off his sunglasses.

"I'm not interested, no matter how much you pay. Those days are over for me."

"Over so soon? You're still too young to be saying that..."

"I have money enough to be saying that."

"Oh, but this time there's enough for a lifetime of wealth."

"I already got that."

"No, what you've got is a small apartament at a small town and attends a shitty college."

"I'm living as I want." she retorted looking away. "I'm not like certain people that can afford to spend all they've got in expensive cars, flashy clothes and classy booze, I'm making sure I never have to work again by cutting down unnecessary stuff."

"You won't have to worry abou-" he started, but the girl interrupted, not being done yet.

"And it's not shitty. I'm finally having a proper education, after being on the run for so long, so all of you should just fuck off."

"This time it should be enough to never have to worry about anything ever again. I'm talking mansions all over the world and private jets...Taking a year off won't ruin what you have here." He said in a persuasive tone handing her an envelope.

V, who by now had decided on looking out the window for the rest ride, turned and stared coldly at him, but took it anyway and stuffed it in her bag. It seemed they were just going around the block and she hoped to get rid of them in time for class. Playing the guilt card she reminded him the results of their last job:

"If it ends anything like the last time I would lose much more than a year and at least half of my pay would go to waste."

The men smiles dropped instantly at the mention of their last work. Sastified, she tried to look Ed in the eyes through the rearview mirror to try causing more guilty or even some symphaty, but the ginger still wore his sunglasses and showed no expression. Reynolds looked tired and the dark circles under his eyes made him seem older than he already was, the look on his face was one of sadness and a glint of wisdom just added up more age to his apperance.

"It'll be different as long as..." Reynolds tried again, but was quickly interrupted again.

"No, Reynolds, you don't understand. You guys left me in the end of the world, I didn't even speak whatever language they did, with only the clothes I had on and a paper stuffed in my bra! And it didn't explain anything either, it was just the number to an bank account I could only access through european banks. Not that helpfull in the middle east."

"Adrian wanted to put the paper somewhere else, you got lucky." Ed muttered laughing, glancing at her reflexion, however his attetion turned back to the road and his face went back to its original stoic expression after the fierce glare she shot at him.

"Did I even get my share?" she asked, as her eyes darted back to the window, hurt evident in her voice.

"We gave you what we thought you deserved." He answered, looking through his own window.

The car came to stop and she left, not sparing her old "co-workers" a second glance. However she said loud and clear, as serious as she could, before walking away.

" I wasn't the traitor. It wasn't me."

The young woman closed the door more forcefully than she should and walked away, not looking back, hoping to go back to the normality she managed to create for herself this last years. However she knew she wouldn't. 

V knew Victoria Summers, Vicky, died the minute she saw them. She saw the past catching up to her. In that moment that identity was crushed like the other fakes one by the ghost of Valéria Oliveiro, her original self. The part of her she couldn't escape. That was the reason they called her V: all the fake identities she used, that are needed a lot to be safe in this business, started with v. Everything changed, but that part of her always stayed the same, no matter what she did. The letter v would haunt her forever and she knew she couldn't escape. It helped her keep herself sane though. The memories it contained formed her principles and morals and for that she was glad.

That was overthinking though. It was just a practical nickname.

"You've got three days to decide!" she heard Reynolds yelling and the car tooking off leaving her to a seemly desert world.

And her day went on as if nothing had happened. She ignored their encounter and went on with her life. Not really. She tried though. Eventually she opened up the envelope he gave her. It had a plane ticket, fake id and a bunch of documents. In the end she just couldn't live it alone. She had to go. He was right, her money wouldn't last forever. It may be much more than average college students, or hard working twenty nine year olds, have, but working at anything besides her actual dream job was really not appealing. She didn't want a flashy or luxurious life, just a simple one with absolutely no hardships. And getting her hands dirty were nothing new. She could sacrifice a year to ensure that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Just thought it would be better to clarify that the girl in this chapter is the same from the prologue, but she is not exactly the main character. I mean, she is. But not the only one. I will focus on the whole crew and she can't be consider the only main character. And it will get more exciting. Please give me feedback, it would help me a lot, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: Death Valley - Fall Out Boy and Night Of Flies (Scratches by Long Arm) - Fiji

   The clock on the bed stand flashed 4:45 in a red light. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight shining through the open window. It had three single beds in it and one of those was occupied by a sleeping half naked man that was woken up five minutes later by an overly excited song. He just stared at the alarm clock with a grumpy expression for a while trying to hit snooze telepathically. When he realized he couldn’t he just punched it making the music stop immediately.

   He got dressed and stumbled through the hall still sleepy and not turning any lights on. The man wasn’t very fit, but couldn’t be called overweighed yet. He wore a grey shirt with some writing on it under an old leather jacket and bright blue jeans. His face was covered with freckles that contrasted with his pale complexion and went well with his ginger extremely curly hair. His eyes were a very clear blue under his glasses. 

   He threw himself at the couch in the living room and closed his eyes. It was meant to be for only a second, but lasted about half an hour. He was awaked by the soft light coming from the window this time. The sun wasn’t there yet, but the sky was getting brighter gradually. Sighing he stretched and rolled out of the sofa. He sat on the carpet in front of a pile of boxes that were stuffed away in a corner. He slowly started dismounting the pile, spreading cardboard boxes around him.

   Finally he came some small transparent plastic ones filled with old looking documents and photos.

   "Not me, not me, not me..." he murmured to himself as he went through their contents. In one of them was a bunch of photos and papers. He took and opened it. Coffing from all the dust he analyzed the papers that had fallen out. More documents. There was an id, driver's license, birth certificate, etc. The name on those was Michel Loon, born 19th of April, and the pictures were of a curly-heaired boy. The photos in it were all form the same boy in different ages. Smiling he got up and headed for the door.

   The house faced a narrow street filled from both sides with luxurious looking homes. The man looked left and right, as if he was about to cross the street, and a grin made its way to his face when his eyes landed on a convertible white car slowing down on the next street. He walked in its direction in a fast pace while it pulled over on a driveway. 

      It seemed like something you would see in GTA or something like that. He got there just in time to catch him opening his door and pulled him out kicking him in the stomach, throwing him on the ground afterwards. The owner of the car was a fancy dressed old man with a suit case who didn't even manage to react to the assault.The assaulter took the keys from him and got in the car, driving away.

   He turned the radio on max and speed up, soon leaving that classy residencial neighbourhood. The sun had already risen by then. His phone started ringing around ten, the screen lighting up with the picture of a blue-haired chick.

   "Hey babe, what's up?" he said, putting it in speaker phone and lowering the radio volume.

   "Where are you?" she replied in a not so friendly voice ignoring his greeting.

   "Just got out of my mom's."

   "Did you get what you're looking for?"

   "Uhum"

   "Do not screw this up Marcus."

   "Chiil out womam! I won't. I got everything control. You are the one who should be focusing on their thing. Get it over with, so we can tie the knot already."

   "It may take a while... The circunstances changed all of a sudden."

   " How long?"

   " At least  half a year more than what we planned."

   "Fuck."

   "You know I would give it up on this job if I could. We're still getting married by the end of next year, so don't worry."

   "Yeah, yeah, I know it... Hold on I got another call.'

   "I gotta go anyway. Love you."

   "Love you too... Bye." and with that he hung up moving on to his next call.

   "Marcus?"

   " Reynolds, my man! What's up?"

   "We got a new job. Interested?"

   "Sure! Not doing anything anyway. Where are we metting?"

   "At the NY complex. You've got four days to check in at the tatoo shop."

   "That will be a fucking long trip... I'll manage. See you there."

   "See ya."

   He turned the radio up again, only turning it off when he reached his destiny. The beach. He got out, ran all the way to the chore taking impulse and threw the box as far as he could. After he watched the box dissapear in the sea he went back and hit the road.

 

* * *

 

   In a dark studio, the dance teacher stood looking at the mirror analyzing herself. She was fit and tall, as expected of someone in her career. Her caramel colored skin was covered in sweat and her bright red long hair stuck to the back of her head and forehead. When looking at her face the dancer felt like she stared at a stranger. The reflection had the same familiar features she always had. High cheek bones, her lips adorned with a nude pink lipsticks and those deep honey colored eyes judging her.

   The room was only lit by the sunlight that came through the window, although the view to the street was blocked by curtains. The whole place was desert. An Fridays the classes were over earlier and all students had left. She stayed, going the responsibility of locking things up on her way out. Ready for another dance, the teacher heads for the old radio, when something, someone, steps out of the shadows. One would think she knew if there anyone else with her after looking in the mirror for so long. But she didn’t. Turning quickly to face the intruder that stood besides the door,  with her heart beating fast, her fear became surprise and a calm nostalgic feeling the moment she really saw the invader.

   “Hello, darling” the grey-eyed man spoke with a smile.

   And she smiled back knowing why he was there. 

   “We’ll be awaiting you in five days”. He said steping  forward and handing her some papers. After a meaning full look he simply left. The Studio was desert again. The paper were exactly what she suspected: a plane ticket, fake passaport, fake id and a few other documents.

   Those were left on top of a cd pile while she danced for hours, only stopping when the sky was totally dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the music from the alarm clock being Overtime - Cash Cash, but that isn't really relevant I guess.


End file.
